


牙医系列之二

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 和第一次见的医生打酸爽炮很雷很脏很黄很kei怕，皮水双方单身设定阿水和皮皮419，皮皮热爱ntr渣男设定水这里单箭头（or双箭头）卡西，有卡西水！！有言语羞辱和精神出轨臆想阿水单恋精神出轨有皮皮这里非常渣且绿茶婊，热爱ntr且拔吊无情渣男非常雷，而且是虚情假意的打.炮情，请谨慎观看作者声嘶力竭地声明，真人无关！！！真人无关！！拒绝人参公鸡！拒绝！！如cp洁癖接受不了请点叉！全篇在道德的底线试探





	牙医系列之二

拉莫斯躺在牙医椅上，他微微张着嘴，仍由身旁的那位蓝眼睛医生用镊子在他的嘴里进出。

牙医椅前有个小电子屏——那是专门准备给乱动的小孩子看的，目前看来对成年已久的拉莫斯依然有奇效，电子屏里正在播放着国家德比的预告消息，拉莫斯看得目不转睛。

“稍微抬起头，”蓝眼睛医生这么告诉他，拉莫斯张大了一些嘴巴，医生用镊子对着里面敲了几下，“我这么动，会疼吗？”

拉莫斯摇摇头。

蓝眼睛医生换了个位置敲，“再深一点可以吗？”

拉莫斯嘶地呻吟出声，确实有些疼，但他总觉医生这话有些不对劲。

蓝眼睛医生收回手，他的手无意中蹭过拉莫斯的脖颈，接触的地方传来一阵滚烫而酥骨的颤栗，拉莫斯不由得一阵发抖。

医生不紧不慢地换了电动牙钻，他垂着眼，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，遮住了那蓝色的瞳孔，他慢条斯理地清洗了钻头，随即拧开了开关，电钻声音震得拉莫斯头皮发麻。

拉莫斯想缩脑袋，但他又舍不得电子屏上的宣传小视频，只能随着男人的动作僵硬着，躺在椅子上发出唔唔嗯嗯的声音。

“痛……轻一点……”拉莫斯直往后缩，“他刚开始还忍着不发出奇怪的声音，后面没几秒就破功，被一旁的医生给牢牢地摁住了肩膀。

“不要太紧张，”医生这么说，“我会轻轻的。”

拉莫斯被医生低低的声音震得一抖，他想发出点什么声音，但接着被一震钻心的疼痛搞得差点跳起来，他几乎要骂娘了，怎么会这么痛。

医生的手轻轻地摩挲着他的下颚，“放松，拉莫斯先生，”他听见拉莫斯小声的呼痛声，不由得露出笑意调侃道，“你怎么会这么敏感。”

拉莫斯喘息着，没回答，感觉自己快痛昏过去了。

经历了一番挣扎、呻吟、痛呼、恳求，拉莫斯总算做完了这次的根管治疗。

他瘫在牙医椅上动弹不得。

“你是从马德里来的吗？”蓝眼睛医生慢条斯理地脱下手套，他这么说着，看着受刑完的拉莫斯，他手上硅胶手套褪去，露出骨节分明而修长的手指。

“……是的，”拉莫斯捂着微肿的脸颊，闷闷地答道，他这次专程前来巴塞罗几天看德比居然遇上了牙齿发炎。

“伊科尔介绍你来的吗？”蓝眼睛医生这么问他。

“嗯。”拉莫斯听到了卡西的名字，心头不由得一窒，声音低沉了许多。

医生将手套打了结，扔进了垃圾桶，他倾身关了床前的探照灯，注意到拉莫斯没走，眼睛还直勾勾地盯着电子屏。

他觉得有些好笑，微微地挑起眉，注意到时间已经临近下班了，摆手让一旁的小护士先行离开。

“你买了票吗？”蓝眼睛医生在一旁问他。

拉莫斯盯着显示屏，好一会儿才意识到对方在问他，“什么——噢，德比的票，有的。”他想，还多买了一张，结果卡西临时告诉他自己没时间，拉莫斯只能大度地表示当然啦没关系的，然后为了不浪费票钱，满心苦涩地一个人孤零零前来巴塞罗那。

好不容易来巴塞罗那一趟，还遇上了牙齿发炎，而且看双方前几场比赛都踢的乱七八糟，他自己也不报什么期待，只觉得自己这几天流年不利，十分倒霉。

宣传片就差一点点就播完了，拉莫斯勉强收拾了心里的复杂情绪，继续盯着显示屏幕。

皮克看了他一眼，觉得有些好笑，低头收拾台上用具。

 

拉莫斯看完了视频，刚想坐起身，就见医生已经脱下了白大褂，露出里面的针织毛衣与长裤。

皮克走向前，他摁了按键，把椅子调到最低。

拉莫斯还没站起身，猝不及防，上半身随着下降的椅背直直地躺到了底。

拉莫斯眼前一黑，面对突然靠近的医生，他难得地有些退缩，“操，你要干什么——”

结果对方捏着小灯，真诚而无辜的蓝眼睛就这么看着他，“我想再看看你的智齿。”

拉莫斯犹疑不定地张开嘴，让对方举着小灯照了一会儿，蓝眼睛医生的指腹偶尔一下微微地触碰到他柔软的牙龈，拉莫斯有些惊诧地往后缩。

当皮克终于检查完他的牙齿，将小灯关掉，拉莫斯才梦游一般地站起身来。

“——你东西没带，”皮克在后头这么提醒他，拉莫斯如梦初醒地回头去接过来自己的背包。

皮克的干燥而温热的指腹似有意似无意地抚过拉莫斯的平滑的手肘，拉莫斯内侧的皮肤不由得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

拉莫斯盯着这位医生，对方微微低头看着他，蓝色的瞳孔反射着光，拉莫斯知道自己该离开了，但他双脚和灌了铅一样，半天没动。

皮克朝着拉莫斯走近，他伸出手，摩挲着拉莫斯的后颈，拉进了两个人的距离，他用鼻尖蹭着拉莫斯的鼻尖，两人吐息温柔地交缠着，在空气中氤氲着暧昧的气息。

皮克凑进了拉莫斯的脸，他温软的嘴唇贴上了拉莫斯的，顿时两个人的气息交汇，他们的胡茬互相摩擦着，暧昧的气息交织着，拉莫斯一个激灵，只觉得酥麻的电流从脊椎蹿过了全身。

皮克的嘴唇咬着拉莫斯的嘴唇，但他只是轻轻地触碰着，没有深入。

拉莫斯想张嘴，但皮克用食指止住了他的嘴，他的指腹轻轻地贴着拉莫斯的嘴唇，“你最好不要张嘴，”蓝眼睛的医生发出轻笑声，“记得我说的吗？做完根管半个小时之内不要吃东西。”

拉莫斯一时之间不知道说什么，他看着皮克，“我——”接着回过神，意识到自己和一个刚见了半个小时不到的陌生人搞上了，他没来由地想到了卡西，顿时羞赧中又带着些对自己的怒意，他推开对方，“我得走了，”他背起背包，忙中出乱地把包里的手机和零钱掉了一地。

“操，”他听到自己这么骂道，低下头去捡。

皮克上前帮他。

“不用了，”拉莫斯连忙摆手，“我自己来。”

皮克却强硬地帮他捡起，“别这么紧张嘛，”蓝眼睛的医生笑脸盈盈，虽然对方的反应让他有些失望，但好歹约炮不成仁义在，他还是很有风度地想送对方一程。

拉莫斯内心天人交战，一个声音在他内心叫喊，“这是你第一次见他，想一想卡西吧？这太超过了，快点离开吧。”另一个声音在他耳边，几乎是声嘶力竭了，“去他妈的，像个男人一样打完炮就走，看那个腰和屁股，说不定你以后都见不到这样的了。”

最后声嘶力竭的声音终于胜出了，拉莫斯下定了决心，他回过头，誓死如归地咬上对方的下唇，他的手伸进对方的腰际，抚摸着对方的腹部。

皮克微微一愣，随即轻笑出声，他坦然地接受着拉莫斯的吻，手已经伸到拉莫斯挺翘的臀肉上摩擦了。

这个动作让拉莫斯闷哼一声，下身酥麻地要命，他不由得浑身一震，自己的手也在皮克的腹部摩擦着，他没想到对方看起来瘦瘦的，腹肌倒是不缺，他想像着腹部的情况，喉头不由得滚动了一下，感觉自己的鼻息粗重了不少。

皮克由着他脱下了一件上衣，他们在房间里激烈地啃噬着对方嘴唇（期间皮克还喘息着提醒他最好克制点最好不要太用力以免影响根管治疗的效果）。

皮克把他推坐在牙医椅上，拉莫斯仰面朝上，躺在椅子上，皮克的膝盖固定在拉莫斯身边，他啃咬着拉莫斯的下巴，手上的动作不停，他很麻利地解下了拉莫斯的皮带，只留下里头的内裤。

拉莫斯的阴茎在没有抚摸的情况下已经硬得发痛，子弹头的内裤被薄薄地撑起一个小包，龟头所在之处已经薄薄地濡湿了。

拉莫斯喘着气，他听到身上人发出的调侃的轻笑声。

他有些没来由的羞赧意味，但他还没来得及说什么，就感觉到对方的手伸进他的内裤了，那只温热而干燥的手掌慢慢地抚上他的阴茎，顺着他阴茎的纹路细细地摩挲了一会儿，拉莫斯听见身上人的喘息声在自己耳朵边，温热的吐息声擦着自己的耳后的一小片皮肤，那里的耳垂已经完全发红了。

皮克还没脱裤子，他不急着动作，反而捏着拉莫斯的手，隔着裤子让对方抚摸着自己的裆部。

感受到对方内裤里沉甸甸的分量，拉莫斯脸不由得有些发烧，他都怀疑是对方故意往内裤里头塞了一点什么东西。

皮克握着拉莫斯的小腿往外抽，引得拉莫斯下半身不由得往下滑，而与此同时皮克的手指已经抚上了他的褶皱了。

皮克的另外一只手在他的髋骨处不重不轻地摩挲。

拉莫斯的腰部很敏感，这让他不由得扭动起身子，“操，你他妈别——”尾音因为对方另外一只手在后穴的褶皱里的深入而不由得变化起来。

拉莫斯想起了监控，他挣扎着要起来，“不，出去再说，”他拒绝道，“——这儿有监控。”

皮克想说医院是自己家开的没关系的，但他微妙地停顿了一下，似乎斟酌着什么，“你在外面有车吗？”他这么问道，“我们可以在车上。”他暗示道。

拉莫斯喘息着点点头。

 

——于是他们就这么到了车里。

拉莫斯的车是租来的，停在医院的停车场最里头，车算不上多大，他们没开灯，把副驾驶的座椅调到了最低，但车还是因为两个一米八九几的男人撑得十分拥挤。

 

拉莫斯仰躺在座位上，他的裤子已经被扒下来了，赤裸的双腿圈在了在蓝眼睛的男人腰间，他润湿潮红的穴口已经被三根手指撑得很开，那几根手指进出得顺利极了，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，拉莫斯喘的很厉害，在欲望的驱使下，他不自觉地用胯部摩擦着皮克大腿的布料——是的，该死的皮克医生还是衣冠楚楚，没有脱掉任何衣服。

拉莫斯心里不平衡起来，他喘着气，胸口的纹身随着他的呼吸起伏着，露出的锁骨随着他的动作而变得明显。

皮克盯着对方的纹身，眼神发黯，他一口咬上了拉莫斯的锁骨，这引来身下人的一阵颤抖。

拉莫斯吃痛出声，“你他妈是狗吗……”他的眼睛因为欲望微微发红，微乱的刘海垂在眼前，沉溺于欲望的模样相当性感。

皮克草草地解开自己的裤拉链，他连裤子都不愿意脱，就打算这么直接开干。

拉莫斯借着外头昏暗的灯光，看见了皮克的那根大屌，他不由得骂了一句脏话，“操。”

拉莫斯惊到了，他顿时想跑了，“——我不玩了，”他这么说，看着皮克那根驴一样的屌，“会肛裂的。”

皮克哪里肯让他走，用着巧劲把他摁在座位上，座位空间很小，拉莫斯几乎没有挣扎的余地，“不会的，”他这么敷衍地安抚道，“我会注意的，”他胡说八道，“你看这边就是医院，要出事了很方便的。”

拉莫斯快崩溃了，他感觉到对方又加了一根手指进入穴口，这下他被撑得发胀，而更让他受不了的是自己的穴口不仅接受良好，还欢快地发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，有些润滑液混合着淫液淌在了座垫上。（拉莫斯不由得替租车公司感到倒霉）

皮克抽出了手指，他麻利地套上了自己钱包里的避孕套，转而握着硕大的龟头，他用另一只手的食指与拇指撑开了那个洞口，湿漉漉的柔软穴口羞怯地一张一合。

皮克眼睛微微发红，随即沉下腰动作着，他的龟头就这么直挺挺地进去了，他戏谑地吹了一口口哨，“你看，这不是行吗？”

拉莫斯努力吸着气平复自己，他脸发着烧，微微红肿的穴口颤巍巍含住插进了一个硕大龟头，他感觉一阵酥麻，酸胀袭上头脑，他不由得颤抖起来。

太大了，他这么想，但他要脸，拼命忍住没说出口。

这时一旁拉莫斯的手机响了起来，皮克和拉莫斯同时抬起头。

来电显示亮了起来——是卡西。

一瞬间，拉莫斯就慌张了起来。

内疚与自责席卷了他的心，他记得卡西这几天要加班，而卡西加完班后还记得给他打电话，而想想他在做什么——他在巴塞罗那租来的车里和一个见面不到两个小时的男人打野炮。

皮克拿过手机，他看了一眼手机存的名字，是卡西的照片和名字，他念着，“melón？”皮克笑出声，“这是伊科尔？”

拉莫斯几乎是恶狠狠地从他手里抢过手机，“你别动——”但他不由得发出一声呻吟，因为这个动作，他的穴口又吃进了小半根阴茎，肠壁内一阵酸胀。

皮克被他的动作吓一跳，他敏锐地察觉到了什么，思索了一会儿，随即仔细观察着拉莫斯脸上紧张与不安的表情。

“Hola，”伊科尔疲惫的声音从电话里传来，“我刚加完班。”

拉莫斯的手机声音不小，在这个狭小的空间更是听得更为清晰，他想捂住皮克的耳朵——这一切的一切都太超过了，蓝眼睛医生的阴茎插在他的屁股里，而从话筒里传来的卡西的声音明明白白地提醒着他，他在和另外一个人做爱，而这个人不是卡西。

 

在巴塞罗那，拉莫斯和一个陌生人一夜情，他本想把这一切当成一场偶然的意外，但卡西的声音在他耳边回响，这让他有一种偷情被捉的感觉。

皮克观察着他的表情，这下他几乎是确认了什么——蓝眼睛的医生几乎要窃笑出声，他胯下的阴茎反而因为这一小插曲而更坚硬了。他扶着自己的阴茎往更深处插，顶开了火热而紧致的甬道。

甬道一吸一缩，阴茎粗粝地摩擦着高热敏感的肠道，拉莫斯发出了一声闷哼，他的腰软得要命。

“继续啊，”皮克的气音带着幸灾乐祸的意味，他小声地贴着拉莫斯的耳朵，温热的气流撩得拉莫斯耳后发麻，“但你要小心不要让他发现了……”

拉莫斯想打人了，可是他的腰没有力气，内穴的敏感的前列腺被硕大而有些侧弯的柱身摩擦着，电流般的快感让他几乎要闷哼出声。

“晚上好……”拉莫斯对着电话这么勉强答道，他勉强直起身，尾音因为屁股里那根鸡巴发着抖，“melón……”

“你在做什么？”电话里传来老友那熟悉的声音，这激得拉莫斯的穴口条件反射地一缩，身上蓝眼睛医生憋笑的气音更大了。

“……我刚看完牙医……唔……”身下的阴茎更用力地往里插，皮克使了个巧劲，伴随着轻微的呻吟和水声，那根粗壮的阴茎一下就插进了三分之二。敏感的肠壁一下子被完全填满的饱胀感让拉莫斯有种生理性的反胃，顿时他的眼睛红了，不由得闷哼出声，“……我……嗯……”他狠狠地剜了皮克一眼，却发现对方明显更加兴奋起来，还恶趣味地笑了。

他的气音实在是颤抖得太厉害，以至于电话对面的老友都听出了他的不适，“nene，”他关切问道，“你身体不舒服吗？”

蓝眼睛的医生乐得浑身发抖，他用无声的口型在一旁重复着“nene”，那人嘴角上扬，瞳孔里闪烁着戏谑的光。

恼羞充斥着拉莫斯的内心，对卡西的内疚与对身上人没来由的愤慨让他勉强撑起身子想推开皮克，可对看出了他的意图，他抢先一步捏住了拉莫斯的手，接着挺动着胯部，换着角度斜斜地上顶，拉莫斯只觉得那根埋在他身体里的阴茎蛮狠地搅动着，顶着上面薄薄一层皮肉，拉莫斯发誓他能感受到阴茎上狰狞可怖的青筋和脉搏的跳动。

拉莫斯手都快握不住电话，他几乎语不成句，摇着头，想从这可怕的快感里挣脱出来。

“说你在运动，”皮克在一旁这么小声地提示他，好像是真的好心地帮他解围一样，湿润的蓝色眼睛看起来诚恳极了，可胯下的力道不减反增，那根硕大的阴茎也不紧不慢地肏弄他红润湿软的肉洞。

拉莫斯被累积的快感弄得要疯了，他已经没剩多少清醒的意识了，只能强撑着打起精神对着电话答道，“我在……嗯……健身房……”

卡西的声音从手机里传来，“那你好好休息，巴塞罗那最近有些冷，出完汗别感冒了。”

皮克在旁边憋笑憋得快抽过去了。

拉莫斯只能硬着头皮，他本应是沉痛而内疚的，却因为体内的阴茎而搞得神志不清，精神涣散。

“我……唔——”他被一个凶狠的顶弄给搞得失了声，内穴深处敏感点被狠狠地摩擦到了，爆炸一样的快感几乎是冲上了他脑袋，他完全控制不住了，嘴里的呻吟不管不顾就要倾泻而出。

皮克猛地捂住了他的嘴，“你疯了，”他在拉莫斯耳朵边用气音小声提醒他，语气里带着激动与愉悦，“你想被发现吗？”

拉莫斯红着眼睛，他被拉回了一丝神智，他握着手机的手都有些哆嗦起来，“……好的，”

卡西在电话旁听着他的回答，虽然十分不解，但还是压着疑惑情绪叮嘱了他几句。

拉莫斯已经没有力气去听什么了，他整个人的意识都被快撑坏他下体的那根凶器给占据着，有个声音在他内心呼喊着让他清醒，但他选择去忽略，以后再说，这些事情以后再说，他像鸵鸟一样这么安慰着自己。

卡西那边终于挂了电话。

皮克终于笑出声来，蓝眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒，“你喜欢伊科尔？”他用肯定的语气问着疑问句。

拉莫斯气上心头，“关你屁事——”他的理智稍稍回笼了一点，但稍后便被对方恶意地狠狠戳中敏感带而而尖叫起来。

“——他看起来不知道呢。”皮克俯下身，他恶意地含着拉莫斯的耳垂，愉悦地喘息中带着调侃，“他知道你在这边挨着操吗？”

皮克坐起身，他大大地拉开拉莫斯的腿，在他的布满纹身的大腿内侧啃了一口，随即胯下凶狠而有力地抽插着，滚烫的茎身将拉莫斯紧咬的穴肉都操得松软了。

皮克还没有完全插进去，但拉莫斯感觉自己快要昏过去了，他被直操得发抖，几乎说不出任何有意义的话来，皮克说的话听得他内心沉痛，他想让皮克闭嘴，想往对方那令人生厌的笑脸上揍一巴掌，但他的穴口倒是很听话，几乎是贪婪地咬着那根阴茎，哪怕冒着被撑坏的危险都想让对方进得更深。

皮克眯着眼睛，拉莫斯那彻底肏软肏开的靡红肉洞留下了透明的液体，银丝勾连，落在座椅上，反射着光，显得淫荡极了。

“他这么操过你吗？”皮克舔舐着自己的牙龈，他恶趣味地笑着，“——还是说你渴望这么被他操？”

拉莫斯怒意顿起，他杀人的心都有了，“你给我滚——”他扭动着身体想逃开，却被狭小的车内空间给弄得动弹不得，而身体更是被往下滑了不少，条件反射地将阴茎进得更深。

他的阴茎在双方的上衣下摆前摩擦着，因为被插而摇晃着，可怜兮兮地流着水，而肏熟了的肠肉谄媚地吞吐着不停进出的那根阴茎。

“你真的想让我滚吗？”皮克更加用力地掰开他的腿，看着那红润的肉洞贪婪地咬紧他，“你看，它多么舍不得我——”

“或者你可以闭上眼，”皮克带着笑意的声音传进拉莫斯的耳朵，“你可以想象是伊科尔在操你——我完全不介意的。”

同时他伸出一根手指慢慢地磨进了拉莫斯的穴口，穴口被撑到极限，但还是卖力地流着水来润滑，“你还可以再吃下一根，我觉得没问题，”他舔着拉莫斯的耳朵后面的那块软肉，低沉的声音震得拉莫斯一阵阵地发抖，“或者我们可以两个人一起操你——伊科尔是个通情达理的人，我想他不会拒绝的。”他的声音带着调侃与明显的得意。

拉莫斯咬着牙，酥麻夹杂着令人头皮发麻的酸软从下体传出来，他听着自己被干发出的淫靡水声，“你给我……闭嘴，”他嘴硬道，“我不要了……哈……你这疯子。”

“真的不要了吗？”皮克这么说着，他挑了挑眉，从善如流地抽出自己的性器，只用龟头慢吞吞地有一下没一下地顶着那潮湿而发肿的穴口，“告诉我，”他纯良地微笑着，“你想不想要？”

拉莫斯只觉得后穴一下子空了，被操得熟透的内穴几乎是一吸一缩的，而那滚烫的性器再次抵住熟透穴口的鲜明感受让拉莫斯几乎要跳起来。

拉莫斯想起身，他想揍这个医生一拳，让这个恶趣味的混蛋赶紧滚几把蛋，他想推开对方然后激烈地否认，但他空虚地后穴不断地收缩着，他喘着气，最终还是败给了欲望。

“……进来吧，”他抽了抽鼻子，感觉自己脸几乎是烧了起来，自暴自弃起来，“……我想要。”

皮克几乎是得意地笑出声，挺腰将那根狰狞的老二直接撞进了通红的肠道，他依旧露出一节没插进去，但是对于拉莫斯来说还是太深了，他感觉自己被牢牢钉在了这根阴茎上，不得不喘息直起身体，好让自己轻松些。

糜软嫣红的肉穴被侵犯到从未有过的深度，拉莫斯发着抖，他脑袋混乱地像浆糊一样，哆嗦着不知道说什么。

而皮克还火上添油地在他耳边轻笑着，“想象一下，”他充满恶意地笑着，“伊科尔要是在这里，他会怎么想？”

拉莫斯被这个羞耻的想象给弄得一阵阵颤栗，他想拒绝这个画面，却不由自主地呜咽出声，他快要被灭顶的情欲给击碎了，恍惚间他似乎看到了一旁站着的卡西，他的那位朋友表情复杂地看着他挨着眼前这个几乎可以算是陌生的男人操弄。

臆想中被撞见的恐惧与羞耻让拉莫斯浑身战栗，此举却带动了深埋体内的阴茎更加坚硬，两人连结处粘腻的水声他与自己的呻吟和啜泣早就憋不住了，拉莫斯几乎要抽泣出声，想让身上的人闭嘴。

皮克加速地操着他，只堪堪抽出一小寸就埋进去，接着在里头左右摆动着柱身用力地戳刺，把那湿漉漉的肉洞磨得更湿更软更热。

拉莫斯已经临近高潮了，他几乎要受不住了，自己的阴茎贴着衣服下摆硬得发痛，流出的淫水沾湿了衣服下摆和座椅，但皮克却摁着他的手，不让他去摸，车的座椅子随着二人的动作而发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，整辆车都在不停地震动，而他身上人的动作凶狠而粗鲁，拉莫斯被操得直翻白眼，感觉自己快昏过去了。

皮克却好像犹嫌不够似的，他在拉莫斯耳边低低地念着，“来吧，nene。”他恶意地低笑出声，随即一个顶弄插到了肠壁的最深处，敏感带被重重地摩擦着，内穴深处痉挛得紧缩起来。  
拉莫斯几乎是啜泣出声，他痉挛着被直接肏上了高潮，射出的浓稠精液黏答答地流到了会阴，而那根发泄后的阴茎软软地贴着皮克的腹部。

他良久没回过神，只能在原地失神地喘着气。

“射了可真多，你一定很久没做了，可怜的nene，”皮克感叹道。可惜拉莫斯已经被操得脑子都飞出天外了，他眼神涣散，头发凌乱，对这话没有半点反应。

皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的脸，见对方没什么反应，他不满地瘪了瘪嘴，接着，皮克拽着拉莫斯的脚踝把他从座位上给提起来，就着阴茎在肠壁内而换了个姿势，让拉莫斯正面对着自己，抬着脚侧卧在身旁，“你可真轻，”皮克感叹道，“你是我操过体重最轻的那个了。”

拉莫斯恢复了一点儿神志，他想着那你平时操的是什么巨怪，但皮克已经又开始动了起来，而他的不应期还没过，他只觉得刚高潮完酸软的后穴被磨得发痛，他扭动起身体想逃走，却被对方的臂膀摁在原地动弹不得，“等……先缓一缓……”话说出口却变成了难耐的呻吟，随着在肠壁内那根不听话而乱动的鸡巴，他觉得自己眼前跟着一阵阵地发黑，他开始无章法地挣扎起来。

“别乱动嘛，”皮克真诚而善意地劝着他，手在拉莫斯流畅矫健的腰部线条上抚弄，他摩挲着那些色泽鲜艳的纹身，“你这么乱动，别人在外边会看出来的。”说着，他语气软下来，还带着点撒娇的意味，“让我轻轻地，慢慢地来嘛。”

说着，他固定住拉莫斯的髋骨，将阴那根茎抽出来，在对方的会阴处磨蹭着，他的耻毛上沾满了拉莫斯穴口流下的透明淫水，湿哒哒黏糊糊地，在拉莫斯大腿上留下了水痕。

拉莫斯的会阴被蹭得又痒又麻，那根带着黏液的火热肉棒几乎要将他烫伤了。

“你……”拉莫斯想说话，但他的阴茎却在这时被对方直直地掐住了，这让他的声音猛地拔高了，而短时间内他的阴茎射不出来，只能颤颤巍巍地半硬着流水。

拉莫斯扭动着身体，前方阴茎的传来的快感中带着疼痛，让他又痛又爽地欲罢不能。

皮克几乎是粗鲁而大力地揉搓了几下拉莫斯的阴茎，他本想给拉莫斯再撸出来的，但是拉莫斯却怎么都不能完全硬起来，皮克搞了一会儿，对方哆哆嗦嗦地就是不射——显然拉莫斯是不挨操就不会射了，皮克搞了一会儿，觉得耐心到了极限，他转而伸出一只手去握住自己的龟头，在之前抽插带出淫液的润滑下，几乎没费什么力就又直直地肏入了那又软又湿的肉穴中。

接着他钳住拉莫斯酸软的腰肢，开始恶狠狠地抽插起来。

拉莫斯又痛又爽，强烈的酥麻顺着那处升到脑子，噼啪炸开，他合不上的唇角坠下银丝，浑身发着抖，大腿痉挛得几乎要抽筋。

皮克又重又狠地肏着拉莫斯的肉洞，他头皮微微地发麻，胯下的动作越来越重，他感觉自己快要到了。

拉莫斯被搞得只有挨操才能射了，他前方的阴茎在前后的双重刺激下，又软软绵绵地吐出前列腺液了，浊白的精液与透明肠液把双方的股间染得一团糟。拉莫斯有些迷茫地望着皮克，他湿润的嘴唇半张着，微微地泛着水光。

皮克嗤笑一声，他几乎是带着点得意地望着底下的那个人，心中一动，低下身去，在拉莫斯的耳边低低地喊着，“来吧，射出来，”他嘴唇扯出一个恶质的微笑，他加重了语调，“nene——”

拉莫斯想说滚蛋，别那么喊我，但他实在是被快感冲昏了神志，他被脑海里自己臆想出来的卡西那不赞同的眼神给逼得要掉下眼泪了，他的髋骨被掐得动弹不得，羞耻、内疚、尴尬、沉痛混合着灭顶的快感让他的大脑几乎超负荷运转，他浑身烧得慌，浑身染上了一层淡淡的红色。

他哆哆嗦嗦地将自己的腿合拢，想掩住已经开始抽搐的阴茎，但这样却显得更加色情，他感觉皮克修剪整齐圆滑的指甲不清不重地抠挖着他的马眼，这让他大腿都痉挛起来，随即龟头前端终于没忍住喷出一股稀薄的精液。

皮克挑了挑眉，知道拉莫斯大概是坚持不下去了，他也加快了抽插的速度，随即尽快地射在套子里。

 

事后的时间非常尴尬，皮克就脱了皮带和裤拉链，他几下穿好裤子，用纸草草的擦了几下衣服，都想找个借口快速地想溜了，他觉得再待下去要挨打——可他不后悔，男人嘛，性欲一上来什么都说得出口，皮克在床上兴起胡说八道又不是一次两次了。

就是之后的贤者时间比较难熬和羞耻，皮克回想起出去登山旅游时，他认识的友好而温柔的伊科尔，那段时间他还特别感谢这个朋友在一路上给他提供的帮助。

——脑子里有个声音在大声地谴责他，你就是这么回报伊科尔的吗？你很可能睡了他喜欢的人——

皮克脸上一热，没事，他安慰着自己，孤男寡男，都是单身你情我愿地打个炮有什么大不了，这件事情只要拉莫斯和他谁都不说出去，就都可以当成没发生过，他这么厚颜无耻地想着，那一点点点点的内疚被他忘到了脑后。

拉莫斯已经从高潮中回过神了，他低着头，发丝垂在他的眼前，皮克看不清他的表情，不过猜测对方脸色不会好看。

他尴尬地开口，他已经着装完毕，连头都打理好了，“拉莫斯，我——”该走了。

可拉莫斯却打断了他的话，他气息还没平复，说话带着威胁的语气，“下次再这样的话，我就——”他给了个不言而喻的凶狠眼神。

皮克却从语句中敏锐地嗅到了什么，“——你要带我去你的宾馆吗？”他的蓝眼睛发亮，像是闻到肉骨头的动物一般兴奋，“我今天晚上和明天都有空——”

拉莫斯喘息着，他的喉结上下滚动着，很久都没有回答，他的脑内天人交战。

 

-

 

皮克跟着拉莫斯去了宾馆，两个人在宾馆又搞了一个晚上，还把落地窗前的窗帘给弄脏了。

皮克第二天还用拉莫斯那张多余的票和对方去看了德比——就是这对他来说比较委屈，得坐在皇马球迷中看比赛。

皮克本来因为这两天酣畅淋漓的性爱心情还不错的，结果看了比赛觉得生无可恋，他都想冲出去往教练头上扔瓶子了。

他坐在看台上，身旁是欢呼的球迷，皮克摊在座位上，悲伤地想，哎，学医救不了巴塞罗那。

 

-

 

等拉莫斯走的时候皮克还去站台前送他。

“你要我的电话吗？”皮克穿着风衣，懒懒散散地斜靠着电线杆，手插在兜里，他低着头这么问拉莫斯，脸上带着戏谑的笑意。

拉莫斯愣神了一会儿，半天没回答，卡西的模样在他面前浮现，如潮水一般的内疚感觉袭来，他硬着头皮，压着嗓子，干巴巴地拒绝，“……不用了。”

皮克并没有很意外，他挑了挑眉，很通情达理地点了点头，接着他朝外探出头，似乎注意到了什么，告诉拉莫斯，“你的车到了。”

拉莫斯一愣，他才发现自己的车到了，他看了皮克一眼，对方推着催他上车，拉莫斯还搞不清状况就一步三回头地上了车。

在车上他放好行李，坐在车的后座，他没忍住，转身往后看，只见皮克的背影已经潇洒地只剩下一个小点，即将消失在街道的尽头了。

 

\---------------fin--------------------------


End file.
